La mente oscura de un inocente
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Goten ha sido violado por Broly en la batalla contra este. El dolor que atrajo este ultraje es más de lo que el niño puede soportar y su mente comienza a llenarse de sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros.


**La mente oscura de un inocente**

Goten Son no era un adolescente normal, tampoco fue un niño normal. Sus ojos oscuros habían perdido la felicidad a muy temprana etapa de su vida. Recordaron la última vez que habían visto sus dientes al denotar una dulce sonrisa, donde sus ojos mostraban esa inocencia y alegría que ahora tanto faltaba en su rostro. Después de casi 2 años sin pronunciar palabra, con constantes terapias, el niño había decidido hablar sobre lo que había pasado ese día y se lo había confiado a la persona que más quería de entre todos.  
No, no era su mamá, tampoco era su papá recientemente resucitado…..tal vez sería Gohan, pero no era éste el caso. Hablamos de Trunks.

El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta había ido como todos los días a la casa de su amigo, casi nunca esperaba que le hablara. Goten sólo permanecía abrazando sus piernas encima de su cama, mientras apenas levantaba la vista para verlo caminar en su cuarto. Trunks jugaba solo, intentando meter a Goten dentro de su juego pero sin rendir ningún fruto. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ¡son dos años! ¡Dos años de infierno absoluto, de silencios latentes y de miradas oscuras! Eran dos años donde Goten pasó a ser solamente un pedazo de lo que era, con una mirada completamente vacía y nostálgica que apuñalaba a cualquiera que se acercase. Hasta Gohan había postergado su mudanza durante ese tiempo para poder acompañar a su familia en este doloroso momento. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para volver al Goten de antes. Hasta habían juntado las esferas del dragón en un inútil pero esperanzador momento en el cual creyeron que todo se solucionaba con eso. Pero el dragón verdoso negó con la cabeza, diciendo que hay cosas que ni siquiera él podía lograr cambiar y que la mente oscura del pequeño le impedía ingresar en sus pensamientos para cambiarlos.

Estaba completamente bloqueado. Pero ese día, ese día finalmente abrió sus ojos y levantó su rostro, observando a su amigo de la infancia jugar con esos estúpidos ladrillos, intentando armar su propia historia de vaqueros, sin ayuda de la mente maestra de la imaginación.

" _Trunks_ " la voz del joven sonó y retumbó en los tímpanos del muchacho. Trunks se levantó, tirando todo al suelo y lo observó, después de dos largos años al fin había escuchado una palabra.

Intentó no hacer ningún sonido, pues sabía perfectamente que hacía mucho tiempo, el pequeño de ahora nueve años no tenía contacto humano. Goten odiaba ser tocado, siquiera por las sábanas, lo cual logró que durante las épocas invernales tuvieran que poner el calefactor a alta potencia. También odiaba que lo miren o que le hablen siquiera, es como si viviera en una pequeña burbuja, no podía mantener ningún tipo de contacto con seres humanos o se derrumbaba.

" _Te…..te quiero…..contar_ …." dijo esa vez, Trunks abrió sus oídos y empezó a escuchar con calma lo que Goten quiso relatarle esa vez.

Todo había empezado cuando el mismo Trunks propuso a Videl ir a buscar las esferas del dragón, dado que esta quería ver a Sheng long, por lo que los niños y la adolescente emprendieron un viaje lleno de travesuras. Sí, ahora recordaba Trunks que esa fue la última vez que vio a Goten sonreír, divertirse y pasarla bien. ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió? Goten narraba todo con sumo detalle mientras movía sus manos. El pequeño Brief evitó acercarse para no asustarlo y sólo pudo sentarse en una silla que fue corriendo lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca.

" _Él estaba ahí_ " susurró en ese momento, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Con el prefijo " **él** " se estaba refiriendo a Broly, ese saiyajin despiadado que le había costado tanto derrotar en ese momento. Trunks recordaba cada detalle, pues nadie le había dado semejante paliza en su vida. Pero a la vez que recordaba ello, algunos detalles se desvanecían en su memoria, pues, había perdido la conciencia varias veces aquella tarde. " _Me agarró de_ …." Comentó " _me hizo así_ " volvió a decir, casi de una forma tan poética y desgarradora.  
Entonces Trunks lo supo. Goten no le estaba narrando la batalla que recordaba en su mente, ni siquiera se acercaba lo que contaba a lo que había vivido en carne propia momentos antes de desfallecer producto de los golpes. Lo que Goten contaba era la más sangrienta y abismal violación que pudo haber vivido un ser humano.

Abrió su boca y sus ojos al mismo tiempo, notando el ligero temblar de los labios de Goten mientras contaba lo que había pasado cuando, luego de un golpe bien propinado por Broly, Trunks cayó desmayado a su suerte y fue Goten quien tenía que defender no solamente las esferas del dragón sino también la dignidad de los tres. Videl se encontraba a unos metros y pudo escuchar unos gritos, pero creyó que le estaban propinando al chico una paliza y aunque quisiera ir corriendo a ayudarlo, la mayoría de sus huesos se encontraban rotos, apenas podía mantener la consciencia unos minutos antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

 _ **¿Y Gohan?**_

Gohan apenas estaba a medio viaje y aun no había logrado encontrar a los pequeños con Broly. Por lo tanto, Goten quedó a su suerte con el horrendo hombre, quien hizo y deshizo con él a su voluntad. Para el pequeño Brief habían pasado solo unos minutos desmayado pero como narraba su amigo, habían sido horas de angustiante agonía. Trunks siquiera había imaginado lo que tuvo que padecer el pequeño niño de 7 años al estar a solas con el sujeto abominable, y en cada instante, cuando Goten paraba para tomar aire y continuar, Trunks quiso dejar de escuchar, perder todos sus sentidos era mejor que imaginar cómo profanaban a su compañero de aventuras, al amigo de su vida, al hermano de otra madre.

" _No, Goten….basta_ " habló ese día Trunks mientras con sus manos cubría sus oídos. Goten cerró sus ojos y de estos cayeron lágrimas amargas. Quería abrazarlo y no podía, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien y no le salía. Mordió su labio y apretó sus puños mientras el desgarrador llanto de Goten continuaba al recordar y recordar, seguir viviendo el tormento en su mente inocente.

Goku se enteró al día siguiente, y luego Milk, Gohan, progresivamente todos lo hicieron. **Lo compadecieron** , que era lo peor que podían hacer con un niño violado. Lo trataban como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento y la poca confianza que tenía Goten hacia el mundo se estaba esfumando. Goku intentaba cambiar de tema cada vez que la conversación se dirigía hacia los saiyajin, tenía miedo que su hijo comenzara a odiar la raza guerrera, las peleas, y hasta a él mismo, pues, Goten fue atacado de esa manera porque se parecía a Goku.  
El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse más responsable y bajaba la mirada cada vez que Goten la alzaba. En momento así, el pequeño necesitaba una figura masculina fuerte a su lado, que le protegiera y le hiciera recordar los buenos momentos. Pero se encontró en ese momento solo como un fantasma, solo como la nada misma.  
Sin Gohan a su lado, con un Goku desolado y una Milk fuertemente herida, Goten no tuvo escapatoria y la depresión gobernó su mente. La oscuridad comenzó a comerle la cabeza a tal punto que se dejó llevar por esta. Su mirada infantil y dulce pasó a ser solamente un estallido de anti-emociones. No podía sentir, ni oler, ni ver, ni actuar, sólo estaba allí, simplemente allí.

" _Kakaroto_ " y se le erizó la piel. Vegeta fue golpeado con el codo de Goku e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho " _Lo siento, lo siento_ " intentó disculparse, pero no era suficiente. Goten se levantó y se fue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, Kakaroto? –habló Vegeta, todos los comensales esa vez le miraron, algo enojados–. Ya me cansé de eso de no decir esa palabra porque Goten se pondrá mal. ¡Son diez años, carajo! Si para ustedes es normal esto, entonces no sé que sería anormal.

–Lo sé, Vegeta, pero Goten no está preparado para….

–¿No está preparado o ustedes no quieren que esté preparado? –re-preguntó, tanto Goku como Milk se miraron y Gohan reaccionó–. Goten es solamente una sombra de lo que fue, ese niño tenía alto potencial y lo arruinaron.

–No tenemos la culpa de lo que pasó, señor Vegeta –intentó aclarar Gohan con el ceño fruncido.

–¡No! Pero tienen la culpa que el enano no se haya recuperado del shock. ¿Y quién lo haría? Con un hermano sobreprotector y nerd, además de un padre que se siente culpable y una madre que llora por los rincones la profanación de su hijo.

–¡Eso porque no le pasó al tuyo! –gritó Milk angustiada.

–Si a mi hijo le hubiera pasado, lo levantaría del piso y lo haría entrenar para que no pase de nuevo. Pero si Broly regresara por una segunda ronda por tu enano, seguramente lo haría hasta diez veces, porque prácticamente tu hijo se trasformó en un trozo de carne que come y respira sólo por inercia.

–Papa…..–Trunks le tomó del brazo, pues su padre comenzaba a ponerse violento–. Ya está, no sigas.

–¿Qué no siga? ¡Están oscureciendo más al pobre mocoso! Goten no es nada en mi vida y que esté aquí o allá me da exactamente igual –mintió, pues Vegeta también se sintió culpable de no poder haber defendido al hijo de Kakaroto y a su hijo cuando Broly volvió a atacar–. Pero ustedes lo aman y quieren lo mejor para él…..este chico necesita volver a vivir.

–¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Lleva como diez años en terapia y sólo ha logrado narrar a Trunks lo que le ha pasado –suspiró Gohan angustiado–. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más por él, sólo…algo.

–¿Y qué harán si están sentados como marmotas viendo como el enano ese no habla y come? –Cruza los brazos–. Al menos lograron que viniera hasta aquí, que ya es algo.

–Papá, no crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con ellos –comenta Trunks señalando a los padres de Goten.

–Y tú también….–criticó Vegeta a Trunks–. Deberías estar ayudando al chiquillo ese a que se mantenga de pie y te veo aquí, comiendo y regodeándote.

–¡Lo he intentado todo!

–Pues que buen trabajo has hecho –dijo con arrogancia–. Bien, si ustedes quieren ver al mocoso así, ¡bien! Me parece perfecto, pero no vengan llorando cuando ya sea demasiado tarde como para recuperarlo, eso si no lo es ya.

Vegeta se fue furioso de allí y los demás quedaron mirándose. Tal vez Vegeta era el único que podía decir la verdad en el rostro de todos e irse a entrenar tranquilamente. Milk comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Goku intenta calmarla. Gohan se masajea las sienes mientras Videl intenta animarlo. Trunks decide hacer algo, y se levanta para ir tras Goten, quien se había retirado momentos antes.

 _ **Cuando el corazón se endurece, es muy difícil ablandarlo nuevamente.**_ Cuando estás mucho tiempo viviendo entre las sombras, la luz te enceguece, te duele la cabeza y no sabes si correr o caminar. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Allí estaba ya con diecisiete años, diez años después de tan horrible experiencia, sin lograr absolutamente nada, sin empezar una nueva vida ni terminar con la anterior, solamente en la misma posición, estancado, como si se hubiera quedado en el tiempo todos estos años.

–¿Duele, verdad? –preguntó una voz conocida. Goten levanta la vista y luego mira su muñeca marcada–. ¿Cuándo te la hiciste?

–Hace dos años –murmuró.

–¿Tan difícil es para ti todo esto, Goten? –comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios, una triste, melancólica–. ¿Tanto dolió?

–El dolor del cuerpo no se compara al del alma….–murmuró. Trunks suspiró y estiró la mano para tomar la ajena, sintió a Goten temblar debajo de esta pero no la apartó.

–¿Qué es lo que te duele más? ¿El recuerdo? –susurró tranquilamente, aun continuaba con su mano encima de la de Goten. Este intenta sonreír pero no puede, su rostro está flácido.

–No….–susurró–. Me duele no poder olvidarme, me duele no poder progresar, me duele estar sumergido en la oscuridad y que mi mente no me deje salir a ver el sol –hizo una pausa y se da la vuelta solamente para ver los ojos celestes de su amigo–. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue levantarse hoy? Un día soleado, amaba los días soleados.

–Jugábamos en el estanque…

–…con las ranas verdes y rojas….–continuó la frase de su amigo–. Sí…..así es…era divertido antes.

–¿Y por qué no lo puede ser ahora?

–Estoy tratando, pero no sale nada, es como si no tuviera sentimientos dentro de mi cuerpo, como si fuera solamente un cascarón.

–¿Todo eso trajo "el suceso" a ti? –Trunks trataba como "el suceso" la violación de Goten, este negó con la cabeza–. Si no hablamos de eso, entonces ¿de qué hablamos?

–Tengo miedo de recuperarme…..–mordió sus labios–. Estoy tan inseguro conmigo mismo, que me da miedo ser yo….me da miedo volver a lo que era antes luego de diez años de esta manera. Al principio estaba devastado, no podía creer que me pasó esto a mí, y comencé a aislarme. Luego me abrí, pero mi hermano se sentía responsable, mi padre culpable y mi madre desolada. No tenía donde agárrame…..

–¿Qué más se puede esperar? Todo esto pasó tan rápido….

–Tú también te sientes culpable ¿no? –sonríe ligeramente, Trunks asiente–. El dolor del cuerpo pasa, pero el dolor en la mirada de los otros se absorbe.

–¿Eso quiere decir que estabas así por el dolor de tu familia?

–La oscuridad de mi familia me lleva a una oscuridad propia, es difícil de explicar, pero cuando nadie espera nada de ti, progresivamente no haces nada por ti.

–Es demasiado filosófico para que lo entienda ahora….–masculló Trunks. Goten se da la libertad de sonreír más ampliamente frente a él–. Me gusta este Goten.

–¿El que sonríe?

–Y el que habla –continuó–. Me gustaría que fueras así de abierto con tu familia, con la mía, con todos nosotros, no sólo conmigo, sino con todos nosotros –aclaró nuevamente. Goten se empieza a levantar y Trunks le sigue.

–Lo sé. Pero aun tengo que trabajar eso…..aun hay oscuridad aquí –se apoya la mano en el pecho–. Fueron muchos años, no puedo dejarlo todo en un día.

–Lo entiendo y te esperaré, pero…..cuando esa oscuridad se vaya de ti, y comiences a ver el futuro con una luz blanca, por favor, permíteme estar contigo, como aquella vez que hablamos en tu cuarto sobre "el suceso".

–No confiaría en nadie tanto como en ti, Trunks…..

Un abrazo fuerte y un cálido afecto que comenzaba a llegar esa coraza de Goten con sentimientos humanos. El menor se despide volando de Trunks mientras regresa a su casa, nuevamente le tocará descargar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos de una mente oscura, la cual se llevó a un inocente hacía diez años y que ahora, no deberá llevarse a un adolescente que está dispuesto a vivir un poco más.

 **Fin.**

Probablemente no se entienda nada, es muy filosófico este fic y muy enredado, creo que ni yo entendí. Pero a veces el dolor pasa pero si los demás te inspiran más dolor, te cargan nuevamente de este y no puedes salir. Vegeta decía muchas verdades en su discurso.

Saludos.


End file.
